You Are A Puzzle To Me Sam Winchester
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter I: The Offer**

"I know why you're here," Cain said, motioning for Sam and Dean to take a seat. "But before we talk about the mark can I ask you a few questions Sam?"

"Sure," Sam said, a little uneasy, wondering what Cain could possibly ask him being they've never met.

"Do you have any experience doing home repairs?"

"What?" Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled glances.

"Yes," Sam answered. "I've done work as a maintenance man. But what does this have to do with why we're here?"

"How would like a job Sam?"

"I don't need ... "

"Before you say anything, hear me out. I've neglected my home for far too long. It needs a lot of repairs and a handy man I am not."

"And you want to hire me?" Sam asked in almost amused disbelief.

"Yes."

"The answer is no!" Dean interjected.

"Sam," Cain ignored Dean. "It would just require you to spend a couple of weeks here."

"No," Dean cut in before Sam could speak. "The answer is no."

"My payment would be removing the mark from your brother's arm."

Sam's eyes widened. But it was Dean that spoke again. "I don't know what game you're up to."

"This is no game I promise you."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, not knowing what to think but showing interest.

"Sam!" Dean ordered, standing up. " Outside, now!"

"Yes, I'm very serious." Cain kept eye contact with Sam. "You came here for my help to remove the mark. The only way to do so, is for me to retrieve it back from Dean. I'm offering you that in exchange for those two weeks.

"So let me get this clear," Sam asked. "You will get rid of the mark by me doing some odd jobs?" Sam wanted to believe this but saying it out loud made it even harder.

"Yes. All you have to do is stay here for a couple of weeks. Do the jobs I ask of you at a pace you set. Of course your free time is your own and yes I will remove the mark. You have my word."

"I need to talk to my brother," Dean grabbed hold of Sam's arm and dragged him outside.


	2. A Chance We Have To Take

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter II: A Chance We Have To Take**

"This is not happening," Dean turned to face Sam after they walked a good distance from the house.

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

"Why not?" Dean shouted bewildered. "You didn't find anything strange about what Cain just asked you?"

"Its an odd request. Unexpected for sure I'll give you that."

"Its freaking creepy, is what it is!" Dean stated loudly.

"Maybe you are reading too much into this Dean. Maybe its just what it is."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Dean looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Give me one good reason not to Dean?"

"Its not open for discussion!" Dean said firmly.

"Not open for discussion?" Sam asked incredulously. "I'm not 5 years old."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that guy for even a few minutes."

"Dean, if it could get rid of the mark. Doing odd jobs for Cain is a small price to pay."

"You really believe that's all there is to this? That Cain is on the up and up?"

"Well hes right about the house, it needs a lot of work."

"Sam, please, this doesn't feel right."

"Dean, don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"And I'm not stupid."

"I know your not Sammy but..."

"Look Dean, I don't know Cain and I don't trust him either. But my gut feeling tells me he's lonely and needing work done on his house is a good excuse not to be in an empty one for a little while."

"And what he wants you to be a substitute for his brother? Who died thousands of years ago! Now I'm even more creeped out about this."

"I can't even begin to imagine, living in that kind of pain, for that long."

"He made the choice Sam to kill his own brother. Something I'll never comprehend. I'd rather die first."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"You almost did," Dean said, flashing back to that moment as a demon when Sam lowered his knife choosing to die rather than kill him. "If Castiel hadn't stopped me I would've killed you Sammy."

"Dean, like you, I'll never understand his choice. But its something I'm sure he regrets and pays for every second of every day. But what I can relate to is how it feels to lose a brother and trying to live without him," Sam, looked at Dean with eyes knowing of such pain and sadness.

"You never play fair do you Sammy?" Dean caved, his ability to put his foot down in any manner gone.

"Not when it comes to my big brother," Sam smiled.

"How do we even know he will keep his word Sam?"

"We don't. But its a chance we have to take."

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's neck pulling him into an affectionate headlock as they walked back towards the house. "Now I'm going to let you do this Sammy on the condition I get to have a talk with Cain alone once we get inside."

"Oh, You'll let me?" Sam asked in a muffled voice from Dean's chest.

"You know what I mean."

"After you interrogate the hell out of the guy?" Sam said, squirming free of his brother's hold.

"I'm going to be leaving my little brother here with him." Dean said, as he stopped in place and began to push back the hair that had fallen over Sam's face. "Cain needs to know what will happen if I find one hair out of place on that mop head of yours."

Sam's smile left Dean feeling a little better. But he wouldn't stop worrying, not until these two weeks were over and done with and Sam was back home in the bunker with him. It didn't matter if Cain removed the mark or not. All that mattered was Sam being safe.


	3. For Dean

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and spport. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter III: For Dean**

Sam showed up at Cain's door early evening the following week, as agreed upon to start his two-week stay. Sam really thought the guy might have reconsidered after Dean was done grilling him. But Cain seemed more amused by Dean than threatened.

"I hope this is okay," Cain asked, showing Sam the room that would be his for the next few weeks.

"It's fine," Sam said, looking over the nicely kept room. One with furniture and decor that predated him.

"Tomorrow morning I'll show you the repairs I need done and where the supplies and tools are."

"Sounds good."

"To Kill A Mocking Bird," Cain noticed the book on the small pile Sam had brought with him. "It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too," Sam picked up the book. The way he held it seemed to suggest a deeper meaning behind it.

"My brother gave it to me," Sam offered, validating Cain's observation.

"A Birthday gift?"

"No. There was this job, and it went badly..."

"It was very thoughtful of your brother."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Hey, would you like something to eat?" Cain asked. "I'm a pretty good cook."

"Sure," Sam said, making a point to be polite.

"Dinner will be in about an hour. Until then make yourself at home."

Sam no sooner sat on the bed when his cell rang.

"Hey Dean," Sam found it comforting in this strange place and circumstances to hear his brother's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, Dean. Yes, I promise to call you later or if anything seems off."

"Dean" Sam teased affectionately. "You do know I just got here?"

**o0o**

Sam couldn't remember anything more awkward than having dinner with the legendary Cain. Other than them not saying a word to each other since they sat down to eat. But he was determined to make the best of this situation and the few weeks he would be there for Dean's sake.

"You were right," Sam broke the silence.

"About what?" Cain looked up having been lost in thought not used to conversation or not expecting any from his houseguest

"This is really good," Sam said taking another bite of barbequed chicken." I haven't had a home cooked meal like this in a long time."

Cain acknowledged the compliment with not quite a smile. "It's been a while since I cooked for anyone but myself."

Sam suspected he was right about isolation getting to Cain. Everyone needs human interaction, even those that try to reject it.

"I guess you must be curious about my request, Sam, and why you?"

"I am. But I'm sure you have your reasons. That you'll share when and if you want to."

"Thank you," Cain seemed pleased by the respect for his privacy.

They slipped back into the awkward silence as they finished their meal.

"You cooked, it's the least I can do," Is how Sam won the argument with Cain on him doing clean up. Afterwards Sam excused himself for the night, wanting to do a little reading, call Dean as promised and turn in. He would be up bright and early to begin tackling the repairs he was there to do.


	4. New Territory

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **In my world Cain (the brilliant Tim Omundson) still fights going dark. Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter IV: New Territory**

Sam was up early and after consulting with Cain over coffee about the repairs, he got busy. By half way through the first week Sam had checked off a third of the list. He felt more at ease being there with the freedom to make his own schedule each day and setting his own pace. However he and Cain continued having dinner together which seemed to get a little less uncomfortable with each night. Their routine, a constant with Cain cooking and Sam insisting each time on cleaning up.

After being stuck inside taking care of leaky sinks, bad outlets, and prepping a room that desperately needed to be painted. Sam welcomed the unexpected warmer weather, and decided to work on the neglected areas of the wooden fence that ran the boundary of Cain's property. Sam was outdoors where he loved to be most the next couple of days and during breaks he'd walk and explore Cain's property and the land beyond it.

It was on one of those walks that Sam came across Colette's grave. It was in an area secluded by trees and with the grave site neglected and the grass over grown, it could've easily been missed. Pushing back the overgrowth from the headstone Sam read the inscription taking special note of the date of her death. Tomorrow would be a difficult day for Cain.

o0o

With the repairs on the fence done Sam was back working in the house the following day and by late after noon he had already painted the room he'd previously prepped and had made a pot of chili. He thought it might be a nice gesture with today being the anniversary of Colette's death. Dean had told him about Colette, that she was the love of Cain's life and how she was killed in front of him by Abbaddon.

Sam wondered if Cain would even show, he'd been gone most of of the day. Perhaps he had his own way of dealing with this anniversary that was away from here.

Sam grabbed a beer and took a seat in the living room. Today was the half way mark of his stay with one more week to go. Dean already called and practically sang that point to him. Sam smiled thinking about it. He was about to put on the news when Cain burst through the front door looking upset.

"Did you do it?" Cain asked loudly.

"Do what?" Sam stood, taken a back by his accusatory tone.

"Tending to Colette's grave. Placing flowers there!"

"Yes," Sam admitted.

"I don't remember that being part of our agreement!" Cain spoke in tighty contained anger.

"It wasn't. I just thought...," Sam felt terrible. "I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds."

"My private life is none of your business Sam, so stay out of it," Cain stormed out.


	5. Finding Common Ground

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **In my world Cain (the brilliant Tim Omundson)still fights going dark. Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter V: Finding Common Ground**

Sam sat in his room wishing he could call Dean to talk about what happened. But he knew Dean would over react and insist on coming to get him. He would just have to make this right on his own. Apologize to Cain explaining his intentions were only good ones but that he should've asked first, not intrude into the man's personal, and greatest pain.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sam opened it to find a much more subdued Cain standing there. Sam was about to apologize when Cain beat him to it.

"I apologize for my behavior Sam. What you did for my Colette was thoughtful. I'm just not used to such kindness and my first reaction is to think it otherwise.

"I should've talked to you first," Sam said.

"No. Part of that kindness was the unconditional manner in which it was given. My response should've been a thank you, not an accusation of wrong doing. So thank you Sam.

"You're welcome," Sam replied. "Hey, are you hungry? I made Chili."

"You cooked too? Because of what today is?"

"I thought we should mix up who cooks and cleans," Sam said lightly.

Cain gave him a doubting but appreciative look.

"You are a puzzle to me Sam Winchester!"

"Lets just say. I understand today more than you know."

"How so?" Cain asked curiously.

o0o

This meal was different. It had taken a week and it felt surreal for Sam, but he and Cain were actually having a conversation. A conversation about lost loves.

In telling Cain about Jessica, Sam felt a relief, an unburdening he'd never known before.

Cain heartened by Sam's question about where he and Colette first met began to talk about her life instead of being consumed by her death.


	6. And Things Got Weirder

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **In my world Cain (the brilliant Tim Omundson)still fights going dark. Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary: **Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter VI: And Things Got Weirder**

Sam knew he and Cain had connected in the grief they shared. But he found this common ground with him odd. Little did he know things were about to get even stranger when he accompanied Cain into town to pick up a few more supplies.

While Cain visited the farmer's market. Sam found his way to the town's quaint hardware store. Where he would soon find himself caught up in the owner's conversation with a customer about disturbances a family was experiencing in their new home.

Curiosity peeked, Sam grabbed the few remaining things he needed to finish the repairs in Cain's home and moved closer to listen. The owner, a fiftyish redhead who Sam picked up was named Geraldine seemed like the unofficial mayor of the town. She was outgoing, friendly, knows everything that's going on with everyone and she was busy telling this customer the things she knew about the haunting. That it had been going on for a month, the kids were scared and wanted to move and their parents were at a loss as to what to do.

Placing his items on the counter to pay. Sam introduced himself politely. "Hi. My name is Sam Winchester. I couldn't help but over hear the problem your neighbors are having. I think I might be able to help or at least get someone who can."

o0o

"We are going to this address, why?" Cain asked from behind the wheel not looking happy about it.

"I told you," Sam pulled out his laptop. "There are people in trouble and I can't get any one else to help, at least not right away. Which is what this family needs."

"What about your brother?" Cain asked, while Sam pulled up everything he could find on the house.

"I'm not bringing him into this." Sam answered, not wanting to jeopardize his brother's chance of getting rid of the mark by mixing him and Cain together.

"Why?" Cain asked.

"Because you're here and you can help."

"But its not what I do. That's your thing."

"My thing?" Sam asked, amused.

"Being a hunter," Cain clarified.

"I guess it is my thing," Sam conceded gladly. "But I need a little help."

"Were you born with that attached to you?"Cain eyed the laptop.

"No. Okay, pretty much. Its like a part of the team."

"Team?"

"Yes, me and Dean as hunters. We're a team."

"So what exactly did Geraldine tell you?" Cain asked curiously.

"You know her?"

"Everyone knows her. Or rather she knows everyone,' Cain smirked.

"She means well. I think she's lonely."

"You are a puzzle to me Sam Winchester."

Sam went quiet.

"What radio silence now?"Cain asked after a few minutes.

"What? Sam popped out of the thought bubble. Something familiar about what Cain said nagged at him but he couldn't place it. "Okay, Geraldine said the previous owner of the house, John Rubio is the one tormenting the family. The couple, John and Elizabeth Fuller have seen his spirit a few times and matched it to a picture doing research on the house. He's angry and shows it by making alot of noise such as slamming doors and throwing things around."

"So this ghost is acting like a 3 year old having a temper tantrum?"

"Yes," Sam felt it was an accurate description.

"Say hello to the restless John Rubio,"Sam punched up the photo. "The previous owner."

"Do they have any idea why he's haunting the place?"

"Probably the renovations they started. It matches up with the time they began. A month ago."

"Geraldine?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "But I'll make sure to back that up when I talk with the Fullers."

"And if its the previous owner doing this? How do we get rid of him?" Cain inquired.

"We'll have to put him to rest by finding and then salting and burning his bones."

"Did you say, _we_?"

"I told you I needed your help. And don't worry I'll finish the jobs I promised to do. I had to help this family."

"You really are a do-gooder, aren't you."

Sam got the odd impression he meant that as a compliment


	7. The Odd Couple

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **In my world Cain (the brilliant Tim Omundson)still fights going dark. Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter VII: The Odd Couple**

Cain pulled up in front of the Fuller's home, with Sam having located Rubio's grave in a small cemetery outside town. Things seemed to be lining up for this job to be a simple salt and burn.

Sam, hopeful for this elusive break so he can finish what he promised Cain, and for Dean to be finally free of the mark.

"What do I do?" Cain asked.

"Just hang back and let me do the talking," Sam told him.

Which is exactly what Cain did while seated in Tom and Elizabeth Fuller's living room, while Sam talked with them, asked questions, took notes, and listened with a sympathetic ear as the couple vented their fears and concerns.

o0o

"Is there anything else you want to tell me before I take a look around," Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so," Elizabeth said after giving it some thought.

"How about you?" Sam turned his attention to the Fuller's children Mia and Evan who had remained quiet the entire time.

"The doorbell rings all the time," Evan piped in.

"It does?" Sam spoke warmly. "Sure its not some friends playing a trick on you?"

"No, it can't be them." Evan said matter of factly.

"Why so sure?" Sam questioned.

"Because we don't have a doorbell."

"That is creepy," Cain chimed in.

"You talk?" Evan asked innocently.

"Of course I talk," Cain answered.

"I didn't hear you say anything."

"I didn't hear you say anything," Cain countered.

"I'm Seven. How old are you?"

"Okay," Sam stood up giving Cain a telling look. "Thank you Evan. "Now I'd like to start in the upstairs bedrooms, if that's okay?" Being the main source of activity Sam was curious to see what readings he'd get with his EMF meter.

"Sure," Elizabeth said. "Please feel free to go anywhere."

"Try not to worry," Sam told the couple. "We're here to help."

o0o

Sam and Cain had no problem finding the small cemetery where John Rubio was buried. Finding his grave was a different matter.

Having been neglected for years, the overgrowth in the graveyard combined with the darkness made it difficult to find. But eventually, with the luck of Sam tripping over it. They found Rubio's headstone.

Putting everything down but his shovel Sam began to dig.

"You know there are two shovels," Sam announced, feeling carrying them might have given Cain a clue."

"Seriously?" Cain grumbled.

"We'll get out of here faster," Sam appealed to what he wanted most.

Cain picked up the shovel. His grouchy behavior helped Sam miss Dean a little less.

With the two of them working together it didn't seem that long before they reached the coffin. Cain climbed out and watched as Sam cleared off the excess dirt and broke it open.

Hoisting himself up Sam picked up the matches and the salt containers, handing one to Cain and on opposite sides of the open grave, Cain followed Sam's lead and generously shook salt over the remains.

"Sam behind you!" Cain yelled.

Sam swung around but before he could fully turn his body, he was airborne, having been struck in the chest landing hard on his back.

"Matches, " Sam managed to say, the wind knocked out of him and in great pain. "Light it up!"

Cain jumped on the matches, fumbling, but managing to light one. Behind the lit match materialized John Rubio.

"Eat this." Cain tossed the match in and watched in stoic fascination as the bones of John Rubio burst into flames, taking his spirit along with it.

Hearing a groan Cain moved over to assist Sam who was trying his hardest to get his large body upright.

"I'm good," Sam winced trying to walk.

"Sure you are," Cain gathered up the salt and matches, placing them in Sam's bag, then he grabbed the shovels.

"So this is the life of a hunter?"

"This was an easy case."

"Easy?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, the one me and Dean rarely see."

"It didn't look too easy and judging by the pain you're in."

"Trust me this is a walk in the park compared to our other jobs," Sam explained. "No one got hurt. More importantly no one got killed," His voice became quieter. "No family losing a loved one in some horrific way."

"If that's how most of your jobs are Sam Winchester. "Why keep doing it?"

"Saving people is why. It's our Dad's legacy."

"_How_ do you keep on doing this?"

"Dean is how. I rely on him and he on me."

Cain nodded taking in what Sam said."

So, eat this!" Sam gave Cain a questioning look. "What's that about?"

"I always wanted to say that."

"Really? Since when?" Sam was curious.

"Since I heard your brother say it."

"You're kidding?"

Cain gave him that look that reminded Sam he doesn't kid.


	8. Toy Soldier

****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **In my world Cain (the brilliant Tim Omundson) still fights going dark. Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

**Chapter VIII: Toy Soldier**

o0o

It was early morning when Sam climbed into the shower and let the hot water run over his aching back. He knew he should have done this last night when he got back from the cemetery but he was exhausted and sore and after he called Dean, fielding successfully by omission his brother's instinctive suspicions, he just wanted to sleep.

He had hit the ground hard and it would take time for him to get back to feeling One hundred percent again.

After getting dressed, a painful task in itself, and making coffee he carefully eased himself into a chair at the kitchen table, pulling out the list of repairs Cain had given him. There was only a few left so he wanted to tackle the one first which would cause his back the least discomfort.

"Sam," Cain poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from him. "You've done just about everything I asked. There's no need to injure yourself further for a few minor repairs. I will still remove the mark. I promise."

"I'm fine," Sam assured him.

"You're in pain," Cain retorted.

"A deal is a deal," Sam stated firmly. He wasn't about to trust Cain or give him any wiggle room when it came to his brother and getting rid of that Mark.

"Suit yourself," Cain said, but know my offer stands.

o0o

Sam was fastening down the last piece of wood in the small section of the attic that had lacked flooring, when Cain appeared.

"I thought you might like one," Cain handed him a beer.

"Thanks," Sam twisted the cap off and took a sip.

"My offer still stands," Cain said taking a seat on an old trunk.

"And I still plan to finish everything," Sam said stubbornly.

"You don't trust me."

"I'd like to. But I can't, not when it comes to my brother and what's at stake."

"Yet you trust me to keep my word to remove the mark?"

"I do," Sam said.

"Why is that?"

"I think a promise means something to you."

"It does," Cain admitted.

"And that is why I'll finish everything you have asked of me."

Cain nodded at the point well made.

Sam picked up the tools trying to conceal his pain. Telling Cain before he left, "A promise means something to me too."

o0o

By early evening Sam had completed every repair on the list and it felt good even with how much pain he was in. Pushing himself to shower, he sat afterwards on the bed to rest and to call Dean.

"Hey Dean," Sam greeted the familiar voice. "One more day and that mark will be gone."

"Don't do this I'm fine," Sam lied. Apparently Dean didn't buy last night's "performance" as he called it. "I'm just tired that's all," Sam insisted. "Yes I'm sure. No I'm not hiding something from you." Sometimes Sam found it scary how well Dean could read him.

Sam didn't like lying to Dean and he knew how pissed his brother was going to be when he found out. But it was worth it to ensure Dean got that mark removed.

Sam tossed his cell on the bed. He had managed somehow to convince Dean he'd survive until tomorrow evening when they'd finally reunite. When the mark would be removed and he could go home.

Hearing a soft knock Sam opened the door, "You hungry?" Cain had made dinner.

o0o

The pain didn't stop Sam from eating. To get everything done today the only thing he'd put in his stomach was coffee and a beer.

"Is it my good cooking or did you not eat today?" Cain looked almost amused watching Sam eat.

"Both," Sam answered.

"You finished all the repairs."

"I did, " Sam replied.

"You do good work Sam."

"Thank you," Sam cleaned his plate. Is it okay?" He asked motioning to the food.

"Help yourself to as much as you want. Can I ask you something Sam?"

"Sure."

"You know who I am and what I've done. Yet you don't seemed bothered by it."

"Should I be?" Sam looked up from his second helping.

"No. But I haven't seen even once that look most people present when around me."

"What look is that?" Sam asked curiously.

"That they are looking at a monster."

"You were a monster," Sam corrected him. "Sorry that didn't come out the way I meant."

"You even manage to find it in me." Cain looked stunned. "It has to be you," he whispered what only he could hear.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The _good_ you see in people," But before Sam could respond Cain placed a small, green toy soldier on the kitchen table in front of him. "Does this mean anything to you Sam?"

"I used to play with these when I was a kid. There's still one stuck in the impala,'' Sam's heart warmed knowing Dean insisted on it staying there.

"How about if I add Crawford Field Park,in Kansas, to when you were that little kid playing with these toy soldiers?"

"Crawford Field," Sam repeated. "It sounds familiar. What's this all about Cain?"

"The park had this huge bright pink slide."

Sam's eyes widened," That was you?"


	9. Answers And Promises Kept

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta and support. Thanks to dogluvva99 for sparking the idea.

**Summary:** Cain offers Sam an unusual deal to free Dean of the mark.

o0o

**Chapter: IX ****Answers And Promises Kept**

Sam's eyes widened,"That was you?"

"Yes," Cain said. "It was me in the park that day."

"The man with the sad eyes," Sam recalled out loud.

"It's how I described you to Dean," Sam explained, seeing Cain's questioning look. "He told me to stay away from you. But when he was busy talking to some girl he met, I didn't listen to him. I thought if I could give you one of my soldiers you wouldn't be sad anymore. Just a dumb kid, huh?'

"Hardly," Cain spoke, with eyes that knew differently.

"How did you end up in that park? In Kansas?" Sam asked curiously. "I mean wasn't it dangerous for you to be seen?"

"I stayed in the shadows and stuck to unpopulated areas, like that park, on one hot summer evening. I had been on what you might call a road trip after decades of isolation. The memories of what I was and what I did and the emptiness of a life without Colette had taken their toll and driven me out of my home and away from everything familiar. I couldn't die and I didn't want to live, and no longer did I believe there was anything truly good left in the world. Until you, Sam, handed me that toy soldier.

"I never forgot that little kid who showed me kindness when I didn't think the world had any left in it. You made a difference in my life that day and from time to time I wondered what become of you. But all I had to go on was your first name."

Sam listened sympathetically to Cain's personal journey but shied away uncomfortably when the attention was on him.

"I knew of the Winchesters brothers," Cain continued. "But it never occurred to me Sam, that you and that little kid at the park, could be one in the same, until recently. When Dean killed Abbaddon, it stirred up talk about you, and your brother, and I discovered how much you fought being a hunter. But it wasn't until I met you that I thought it possible.

"And that is why you offered me the job?"

"I can't explain it. I just felt I would know. And my house really did need work," Cain added lightly. He hadn't missed Sam's discomfort when the attention shifted to him.

o0o

"Dean," Sam's face lit up seeing him step inside the door.

'Hello Dean," Cain greeted the elder Winchester who said hello rushing past him.

"Hey Kiddo, "Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. "The bunker hasn't been the same without you."

"Not to worry," Sam tried to conceal the pain in his back with how tightly Dean was holding him. "I'll be home tonight and getting on your nerves before you know it."

Dean pulled back and grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sam had spoken to Cain over coffee this morning, asking him not to mention the job they had worked together or hurting his back That he'd rather tell Dean after they left and let his brother explode a good distance from his house."

o0o

"Sam, you kept your word and now it is time for me to keep mine," Cain announced, rolling up his sleeve. "Shall we do this?" he asked looking directly at Dean.

"Hell yeah," Dean said, pushing up his shirt sleeve.

Cain grabbed hold of Dean's arm and Dean his. Arms linked together the mark began fading and then disappeared all together. Sam with breath held watching the entire process.

Dean, sat on the couch stunned running his fingers lightly over the spot where the mark had been. Sam was soon by his side, and unable to find the words gently rested his head on Dean's shoulder. There they sat together in silence soaking in the reality that the mark was finally gone from their lives.

Cain, who had left quietly to give them their privacy, was busy in the kitchen making dinner.

o0o

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Sam and Cain had become comfortable with having dinner together. But for Dean it seemed odd and surreal, something Sam could relate to a couple of weeks ago. But thankfully with Cain an excellent cook and greasy cheeseburgers and fries on the menu, along with plenty of cold beer. There wasn't much need for conversation on Dean's end, except for the occasional _these are awesome_ comments and asking for seconds and thirds.

Sam and Cain seemed to flow in and out of conversation smoothly. They talked about the current book each was reading, the garden Cain was thinking about planting and Sam's visit to an art museum. Something Dean didn't need his voice to express an opinion on.

After wards Sam cleaned up insisting on it one final time.

o0o

Sam was happy and thrilled to be going home. But when it was time to leave a part of him was sad to go. He had gotten to know Cain the person not the father of murder as he was known for and they had established some assemblage of a friendship.

"Thank you," Sam reached out to shake Cain's hand.

"Thank you," Cain returned the sentiment. "For now and then."

"I'd like you to have this," Cain handed Sam a book, a copy of _Great Expectations_." I think you'll understand why I chose that book."

"Are you sure?" Sam looked at Cain with wide-eyed appreciation and back at the book opening it like a treasure chest filled with gold.

"I'm sure," Cain answered, enjoying Sam's reaction.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dean stepped between them. "But Sam and I need to get on the road."

"Dean!" Sam gave his brother a confused look.

"It's fine," Cain assured him.

"I'll give you one thing Cain, you sure as hell can cook. Thanks for this too," Dean held up his arm, and headed out the door. "You coming Sam? Its a long walk to the car, had to make sure no one followed me."

"I do seem to rub him the wrong way." Cain said.

"Don't worry about it. Its more about me than you. He knows I lied to him."

"How could he? I didn't say..."

"I know you didn't. Dean just knows, he has this radar or something when it comes to me."

"He loves you and not only as a brother but like a son too. That I know for sure."

Sam smiled knowingly, "Take care of yourself Cain."

"You too Sam."

"And thank you again for this," Sam held up the book as he ran to catch up with Dean.


	10. Everything

"Dean," Sam picked up the pace to catch up to his brother. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of there and forget anything that has to do with the mark."

"Well before you put it behind you," Sam said, knowing there was more to it. "I need to tell you something."

"What, that you lied to me?"

"Yes," Sam acknowledged. "I'm sorry."

"You don't trust me. I get it."

"No Dean. I do trust you. I just couldn't chance putting you and Cain together. Not until after he removed the mark."

"So what exactly did you keep from me?"

"There was a job, an quick and easy salt and burn."

"A job and you didn't bother to pick up the phone and call me?"

"Again Dean not putting you and Cain together."

"Wait a minute," Dean stopped to face his brother. "Did Cain work the job with you?"

"Mainly he just sat there but yes he helped."

"I don't freaking believe this," Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief as he started walking again.

"How did you get hurt?" Dean asked trying to contain his anger. "I knew you were in pain when you called last night."

"The spirit we were putting to rest, threw me and I landed on my back."

"You okay?" Dean asked stiffly.

"I'm fine, my back, its just going to take time."

"Is that it?

"Yes Dean. That's it. Please try to understand."

"That you lied to me?"

"I didn't like doing it Dean. But I rather you be pissed at me then lose the chance to get rid of the mark."

"And you were so sure if I showed up here I'd screw things up?"

"No Dean, that is not what I am saying?"

"Well it sure sounds like it!"

"Again Dean you and Cain together. You know that's a combustible situation."

"You seemed awfully cozy with Cain in there."

"Cozy? Seriously Dean?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Talking about gardens and museums and all the nerdy things you both like and he gave you that book."

"I got to know Cain the person. Is that so bad?"

"And on top of lying to me," Dean ranted on. "I had to hear he was that creepy guy you talked to at the park!"

"He wasn't creepy Dean he was sad and lonely."

"Someone tells you a sob story and you fall for it every time."

"So, I'm not supposed to care?" Sam questioned, in a wounded voice, that stopped Dean abruptly in place.

"Of course you're supposed to care," Dean's voice softened as he faced his brother. "It's who you are Sammy and one of the things I admire most about you. No matter how much I may bitch about it."

"Listen," Dean lifted Sam's lowered head by clasping his chin gently. "I'm sorry, I got so mad. It hurt that you kept things from me. But I get it."

"Dean, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Sammy. I also know everything you did here was for my sake. So thank you."

"Your welcome."

"What do you think we should do to celebrate the mark being gone." Dean said, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder, tugging him close as they began to walk, with the impala now in sight.

"I don't know," Sam said. "Movies all day tomorrow with plenty of beer, pizza, and junk food?"

"I like that. But how about we do that later tomorrow. I have another idea for during the day."

Dean gave Sam an extra squeeze before letting go, reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys he moved towards the driver side door.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked leaning on the hood of the car across from his brother.

"How about we go to that art museum?"

"What?" Sam looked baffled. "Why would you want to go there Dean. You hate that place."

"I was thinking maybe I didn't give it a fair shake. So how about you open my eyes Sammy and show me why you love that place so much."

"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up.

"Yes, really." Dean answered warmly.


End file.
